I'm Home
by Meaghan26
Summary: Danny returns home after many years of selfexile in the Ghost Zone. Each chapter is his reunion with a different character. Full summary inside. DS in the last chapter.


A little background: Danny has exiled himself in the Ghost Zone to avoid becoming evil. This will be obvious in the second chapter, which is half written. Each chapter is Danny's reunion with another character. First is with Maddie, second with Jack, third with Jazz, fourth with Tucker, and fifth and final is with Sam, of course. The points of views will change, and the stories will overlap. Stick with me here, people! I think it will turn out okay!

Disclaimer time: it all belongs to Butch Hartman!

Time to wrap this up… I think I'm pissing off my roommate!

dpdpdp

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have to go. It's too long of a story to write in a note. Don't worry, I'm not dead, and I'm not going to hurt myself. This is for everyone's good. Trust me, okay? I love you._

_Danny_

dpdpdp

"You don't want to do this!"

"Why not, Ghost Boy? What's stopping me?"

"Because I'm… you don't understand!" He hesitated. "Just trust me! Okay?"

_Okay?_ Something in the Ghost Boy's voice as he plead to Jack struck a chord in Maddie. _Okay?_ There was something adolescent in his deep voice, something so immature, and something so familiar.

"Jack, no!" Both her husband and the ghost turned to her, eyes wide. In a lighter situation, Maddie would have laughed at the identical expressions on their faces. Jack lowered the anti-ghost weapon.

"Why, Maddie? This is our chance!"

"Just don't!" She reached to her utility belt and unhooked a small aerosol can. Uncapping it, she walked to Ghost Boy and whispered, "Don't worry." An instant later, he was in a heap on the floor.

dpdpdp

Maddie watched the young man's broad chest rise and fall with each soft breath. Barely twenty minutes had passed since Maddie had knocked him out with the Fenton Anti-Specter Spray. Already he had started to stir. His heavy muscles twitched and flexed sporadically. His body jerked with every clank and bang of Jack's tinkering on the other side of lab. Maddie reached out and laid an ungloved hand on his naked shoulders; his skin was becoming warm.

Maddie gripped harder, just to be sure. The chill had left his skin, leaving him clammy. A light sheen of sweat was starting to form across his body. He began to writhe, struggling against the bonds that tied him to the cold operating table, a pained expression crossing his features.

Out of motherly instinct, Maddie ruffled his messy white hair to soothe him, raking her nails softly on his head before bringing her palm to his flushed cheek. She studied him closely. There was no way the young man could be a ghost, at least not fully. He was most certainly the Ghost Boy, except clearly no longer a boy. He looked to be in his early twenties, tall and athletic, far different from the short and scrawny "Invisobill."

"Jack, come here." Her husband lumbered over and peered over her shoulder.

"Are we ready?"

"No Jack, look. The Anti-Specter Spray is already wearing off. He's waking up."

"Spray him again."

"Jack, feel his skin. He's warm." Jack obediently placed a hand on the young man's forehead. He frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Jack, you know that ghosts are cold."

"He has ghost powers; we've seen him in action. He's almost killed us with them!"

"I know, Jack! But look! This is not the same Ghost Boy! He's grown up!"

"He's wearing the same suit!"

"Jack, _ghosts don't grow up_!" Jack fell silent, focused on the face of the man strapped to the table. Jack's features softened and he cocked his head to one side. With one finger he traced the lines and planes of Ghost Boy's face. He drew a sharp breath.

"He has your nose." The comment was almost inaudible, but it sent shivers up Maddie's spine. _How…?_ She turned her gaze to the young face. He did indeed have her nose, straight save for the upwards curve at the end. His was larger, more prominent, but the same distinct shape nonetheless.

She turned her focus to the rest of his face. His eye brows arched the same as Jazz's did. His lips curved like Jack's. He could not have been more than 21, maybe 22 years old. _He's the right age…_

Suspicions that Maddie had always pushed to the back of her mind sprung back into her thoughts, suspicions that had lain forgotten for the past eight years. She leaned over his body and looked at his face from straight on.

Before she could study him properly, his breath hitched and his torso strained against the bonds. Maddie jumped back into Jack's arms as a bluish white ring formed around his waist, splitting in two. It traveled up and down the length of his body. The serviceable black briefs gave way to plaid boxers; his skin paled slightly. The most noticeable change was his hair. Maddie gasped.

"Oh my God!" She tore herself from Jack's strong arms and dove toward the now-human body. She clawed at the tight strap around his chest, tugging until it loosened and slipped off.

"Maddie! No! He—"

"Jack, shut up and help me!" She moved to the next strap, quickly freeing it. She continued to the next, and then the next, until Jack grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're ruining our chances!"

"Jack! Let go! Can't you see? Haven't you figured it out? The phantom is—" A groan from the freed man cut her off. Husband and wife turned to the table. The young man scrunched his face, bringing a large hand up to the bridge of his nose. He struggled to push himself into the sitting position. He buried his entire face in his hands, and then ran them both through his now dark hair. Maddie rushed to his side, seating herself next to him.

He paused in his rubbing, sensing her next to him. His fingers parted and a familiar pair of bright blue eyes peered out at her. He dropped his hands completely, letting her gaze upon his face. She let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around his broad back, holding on as if she were going to lose him again. She felt his weight shift forward and his long arms circle her waist.

Nuzzling his face in her hair, he murmured, "It's okay, Mom. I'm home."

dpdpdp

Quick A/N: Yes, they stripped Danny down to his skivvies. Jack intended on dissecting him. They're not pervs, I swear.


End file.
